


A Private Room

by Kabieee



Series: Wank Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: FE3H Wank Week Day Two: Fantasizing
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor sylvix and ashedue
Series: Wank Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859635
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	A Private Room

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a kudos or comment if you enjoy this ;w; My confidence has been sort of lack luster lately so everything I receive is very much appreciated <3

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was numb. It was nearing four in the morning, his birthday celebrations having gone much later into the night than he’d originally planned. Felix and Sylvain were passed out on his couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms, as was usual. Ashe and Dedue, he assumed, were _somewhere_ in his house in a similar position. Dimitri would never consider being jealous of his friends’ happiness; in fact, he delighted in it. Knowing his friends were with the people they loved also brought him joy.

Tonight though, he felt a hollow feeling in his stomach as he padded upstairs to get to his bedroom. The pit only grew when he thought about how he was going to bed alone. Not that he’d planned on anything beyond that, even knowing what his friends had organized for his birthday outing. He had told them very firmly that he wouldn’t be bringing anyone home that evening, _particularly_ since they were going to a strip club.

As he laid in bed, by himself, his baby blue eyes closed softly. He’d never have brought her home, but _goddess_ had his dancer been breathtaking. Her teal hair dark and long, a thin sliver of bangs in between her large blue eyes. It had felt _indecent_ looking at her, despite how good at her job she was and how enthusiastically she had paid him attention. Dimitri knew full well it was only because he and his friends (the others clearly there with their male partners in that strip club) had thrown an absurd amount of money at her. He was at peace with it; he could respect her clear athletic skill and finesse for pleasing her customers, but that didn’t mean Dimitri couldn’t let the fantasy continue now that he was alone in his bed.

Dimitri’s hands, a mind of their own completely intoxicated on the image of that dancer, traveled down the waistband of his underwear. The lap dance she’d given him still made his cock swell and his legs feel numb to the point of invalidating him. She had had a heart-stopping figure: large, delicious breasts that sat above a soft stomach and wide hips. Dimitri vaguely remembered, although he may have been quite tipsy at the time, the woman gently guiding those breasts around his face with her gentle hands. His own had been cemented to his thighs, not daring to touch her should it make her uncomfortable. This had prompted Sylvain, easily the most… _outgoing_ of his friends, to rip his palm up and fix it to the dancer’s hip with a wink. Felix had shot Dimitri an apologetic roll of his eyes as he quietly slipped a twenty into her panties.

She had smelled of sweet pea, despite the less than savory way the club had smelled around them. Her skin was dusted with a faint glitter and highlight, the makeup around her eyes simple. She didn’t need it at all. But Dimitri had been enraptured with how those deep ocean depths she had for eyes had looked at him as her breasts nearly wrapped around his face, how she didn’t blink the entire time and bore down into his soul.

Dimitri was painfully hard and he had barely stroked himself more than a few times. He shuddered and squeezed up his cock from the base to the tip, easing down his foreskin with a shaking grip.

He’d lost count of the money he’d given her. She deserved it all. Her wide hips and soft thighs had hugged his lap, grinding down upon him slowly as she arched her back like a rainbow. Dimitri’s nervous hands had stayed off of her until she came back up and grabbed them, placing one on her hip and the other on her chest.

_“Come on, my prince; you deserve a nice gift for your birthday.”_

The pet name had made Dimitri choke slightly in surprise. Her voice was quite as beautiful as she was, melodic and lovely in his ears.

“Goddess—” Dimitri moaned out loud and threw his head pitifully back on his pillow, pumping himself long and slow inside his underwear. He wished she was there on top of him, would do anything she asked of him while she was riding his cock. Her panties were the one garment she’d kept on during the time she spent with him and his friends, so his imagination went wild as he imagined himself gently sliding back the front of them and slipping inside. She’d be so warm, so wet and inviting for him to make love to her if she were here…

The real surprise had come when she’d stopped a lap dance midway through and took his hand. He’d stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers, feeling as though he were floating as she pulled him up from his chair.

 _“Happy birthday, Dimitri!”_ Ashe had hiccupped from under Dedue’s loving grip, raising his sixth drink of the night to his friend with a wide smile and crimson blush under his freckles. _“We all pitched in!”_

Dimitri barely remembered the walk to the private room. All he remembered from the early moments of that encounter was his dancer adjusting the lights, picking a soft lavender color for the digital bulbs that cast her beautiful body in a lovely hue. She gently guided Dimitri to a comfortable booth seat in the small room, rubbing her hands over his chest and arms as she smiled down at him.

 _“You can touch me if you’d like, my prince,”_ she mumbled to him, moving one of his hands up her thigh slowly. _“Anything you want for your birthday. Your friends truly love you.”_

The alcohol absolutely had affected him, because Dimitri had teared up for a split second and nodded furiously in agreement.

He had bitten his lip nervously, allowing himself to guide his own fingers across her body. She was soft everywhere he touched, and she gasped quietly as he glided over her hips and the top of her groin.

 _“You’re so—you’re so beautiful.”_ It was all he could manage to say, speech utterly failing him in the glow of his private dance.

 _“Thank you, your highness.”_ Her smile melted his heart as she backed away, still close enough for him to touch if he so desired. He wasn’t sure if his friends had asked her to call him ‘prince’, or ‘highness’, but he could not deny the way that stroked his excitement when she did. She turned around and slowly rotated her hips, making the sheer fabric that hung over her panties and hips cascade down beautifully. Dimitri swallowed hard, as though on autopilot, before he gently grabbed the top hem and pulled so her ass was exposed. She looked back at him with a slow nod, encouraging him to cast away any piece he did not want. A sheer strip of material going down in between her round cheeks was the only thing on her ass, exposing her as the skirt was pulled away.

“H—haa, ahhh—” Dimitri could not help but moan out loud into the quiet of his bedroom.

His dancer had bent over, pulling his hands onto her ass and having him move them around. The mere memory caused an involuntary jolt down his body, making his hand thrust down onto his cock faster. He could have easily stood up, pulled down his pants, and slipped into her warmth with little in the way of stopping him. Nerves, respect, and shame, of course, had kept him firmly sat in the seat, but he’d allowed himself a heart-stopping slap of her ass that had made her giggle.

Dimitri achingly pulled down his pants and underwear fully, shaking as the cool air of his bedroom hit his erection. His own hand was nice, but he leaned over and fumbled through his bedside drawer in hopes of expanding his pleasure. Another gift from Sylvain, initially a gag gift at their annual friends-only Christmas party. Dimitri pulled out the ridiculous albeit mind-numbingly pleasurable fleshlight and a small bottle of lube. His eyes fluttered closed as he drizzled some on his fingers to prep the toy with, letting his mind go and imagining he was looking at _her_ in his bed, instead of a poor substitute.

“Byleth…”

_“What… is your name?”_

The question had slipped out of his mouth as the dancer, upside down with nothing but her ankles supporting her on the pole in the private room, flushed as her top ‘accidentally’ slipped off. She’d smiled, flawlessly and strongly pulling herself back up so she could place her feet on the ground, then swung her hips as she returned to Dimitri’s lap.

_“You can call me the Ashen Angel… or Byleth.”_

Dimitri gasped and moaned as he slid the fleshlight over his cock. It lacked the warmth of a real person, but goddess above did it satisfy the tightness and resistance. He was suddenly thankful all of his friends had passed out downstairs, piss drunk after their adventures after the strip club. He moaned her name over and over as he slowly fucked up into it.

“B-Byleth… _Byleth_ —” She’d danced so beautifully for him, allowing his inexperienced hands to grip her, pull and squeeze her mind-numbing body as much as he desired. His Ashen Angel— _Byleth—_ had completely enraptured him and put him under her spell. Dimitri achingly moved his hand on the toy, unforgiving on his erection as he imagined her riding it.

The first beep over the room’s intercom of his time with her ending made her shrug and continue her dance. She pulled her beautiful hair up so her neck was exposed, allowing him to take in her scent even more as she grinded over his hips in the chair. Her hands desperately held on over Dimitri’s on her breasts, which were bare in the romantic lighting of the private room. She gasped and breathed out with every swipe of his fingertips over her erect nipples, moving her ass against him hungrily each time he did.

The second beep made her pout, slowly rising off his lap with a sad look on her face. She took the hundred-dollar bill he’d just handed her and slid it back in his pocket with a wink, making his heart nearly shoot out of his chest as she came in for a long kiss on his cheek.

_“It was my pleasure, my king. You need to come see me again… Happy birthday.”_

“B-Byleth!” Dimitri moaned out, realizing he was much louder than he intended. He shuddered and thrusted up quickly into the toy, back arching off his mattress. Emptying into that goddess who had danced for him that evening… it was only a dream, merely a ruse made up from his mind. But he never wanted to wake up, always wanting to see his beautiful Byleth wrapped around his cock.

Dimitri groaned as he pulled out of the soiled toy, lazily dropping it beside him on the bed. He had too many dreams, too many thoughts of her to have to move from his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @setethstiddies!


End file.
